Modern merchandising of miscellaneous products for the home and office has been characterized by widespread use of pegboards which are provided with peg openings arranged in square matrices of evenly spaced columns and rows. The products of miscellaneous size and shape are commonly packaged in blister packs which are hung upon hooks mounted upon such pegboards. A hook for such a purpose is welded or otherwise secured to a base member which is imbedded into the pegboard. For this purpose the base member is provided with a pair of pegs having a horizontal spacing equal to the horizontal spacing of peg openings within the pegboard. This spacing is generally uniform throughout the industry, so that such a product hook may be mounted on any readily available pegboard.
One of the problems with conventional peg hooks is that they must be arranged along the pegboard at even multiples of the horizontal distance between peg openings. Since product packages are not generally designed with the spacing of peg openings in mind, the peg hooks often must be spaced along the pegboard at distances which separate the products farther than is necessary for ease of merchandising. This causes inefficient use of increasingly expensive merchandising space.
Various proposals have been made to ameliorate the space problem by providing merchandising hooks which are adjustable relative to their supporting pegs. Typical examples of such proposals are shown in Larson U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,415, in Lodge U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,381 and in Learn U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,663. These prior art devices provide elongated suspension brackets which span a considerable number of peg openings so as to provide sliding support for a plurality of merchandise hooks. However, the length of such devices limits their use to pegboard areas of a rather considerable minimum size. This decreases the versatility of such merchandising devices. It is therefore seen that there is a need for an adjustable peg hook of improved design which has the placement versatility of prior art nonadjustable peg hooks.